


When A Brat Is A Brat

by Pspquest28



Series: A Man and His Brat [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Bottom Gabriel, Brat Dean, Brat Gabriel, Crossdressing, Discipline, Dom Castiel, Humiliation, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Orgasm Denial, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Tags to be added and/or edited, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Sam, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pspquest28/pseuds/Pspquest28
Summary: Cas had always known how far to let Dean go with his chaos until he had to put him in his place, which was preferably over his knee. He loved to control and tame the brat that is Dean Winchester, right down to his very core. Dean on the other hand, loved to create chaos and mischief because of his strong need to just misbehave, it’s in his blood perhaps and having someone who could pull him back from his tirade is good for him and he loves that about Castiel. Together, they are a perfect balance, the yin and yang, a complete wholeness. Even though some can say that Cas and Dean’s personalities would clash, they make it work. Well like the saying goes: opposites attract.A continuation of the everyday shenanigans of Dean Winchester as a bratty submissive and husband to Castiel Novak, the accountant by day, Dom and brat tamer of his little sub by night. A fiction where Dean may have his responsibilities to those around him like Bobby, Sam or Gabe but when he’s with Castiel, he knows to let go of his burdens and just be, well until he misbehaves that is.





	1. Red Socks= Red Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw that my one shot has over 1k hits and that had really motivated me to continue this and make it into a series. I don’t have a determined set of chapters for this fic yet though, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it but in the meantime please enjoy the chapter! ☺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean should know better than to mess around with Cas, but hey what’s the harm in a little prank?

~~~~~~~~

Castiel came downstairs, his dark gray suit nicely ironed and creased perfectly, his blue tie which brought out his eyes with such breathtaking beauty, was tucked into his dark vest neatly. He sat down to the breakfast table as Dean came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as well as placed a stack of pancakes along with syrup and butter.

Cas smiled and thanked his husband as he began to lightly drizzle some syrup onto his pancakes, he always took care in making sure he didn’t overdo it with his sugar intake and always tried to get Dean to develop the same habit. However, as the green-eyed man sat down beside him and began to practically drown his pancake stack in what would be considered _way too much_ syrup, Cas grimaced.

He placed his hand over the hand Dean was using to pour on the syrup, causing him to pause his pouring. “I think that’s enough syrup, Dean.” Cas said as he stared him down, waiting for the other to begin his backtalk.

Dean frowned at him and opened his mouth to speak, “If I want more syrup on my pancakes, I get more syrup on my pancakes.” Dean said sassily.

Cas sighed. There it was, the backtalk he was waiting for. Cas wasn’t surprised, when did Dean Winchester ever comply with something without making some kind of comeback or snarky comment?

Dean went back to pouring on the syrup without another thought which made Cas a tad bit angered that the man would obviously ignore him. He reached over calmly and took the bottle from Dean and placed  
it on the opposite side of his own plate. He folded his arms and looked at his husband with a serious expression.

“I said it was enough, Dean. Now eat your pancakes, I won’t tell you again.” Cas said those words with such tranquil that Dean was a bit shocked.

He was expecting a bit more chastisement than that but he just shrugged it off and picked up his fork to begin eating. Dean wasn’t as pleased with his pancakes since they didn’t have as much syrup as he wanted and that didn’t sit well with him at all. And maybe he was being a little provoking towards Cas by purposely pouring more than he knows he should, but he doesn’t care, he loved to push buttons.

Cas looked over and he could practically hear the thoughts of the man, he smiled a bit to himself as he thought about what Dean must have running around in that mind of his.

Even though Cas gets irritated at times with Dean, he can’t help but smile and enjoy the man’s boldness and brattiness. He loved to discipline him, Dean had always reacted well to a firm hand, one especially across his ass.

After being together for so many years, Cas had Dean already figured out. He knew that most of Dean’s pranks and hooliganism were either a cry for attention or for the fun of being bad. Cas chuckled to himself as he continued to finish up his breakfast.

Dean was brooding in his seat and picked at his food, his appetite wasn’t even there anymore, he was just mad about the damn syrup and yes, it’s a stupid thing to be mad about but it’s the principle of it!

Dean was half tempted to grab the half-eaten pie from last night from the fridge and eat it in front of Cas’ face instead, knowing all that sugar consumption would really rub Cas the wrong way. He decided against it though, fearing Cas would toss him over his knee before he even had a chance to take a bite.

He sat there all grumpy and irritated until he saw Cas get up from his seat, his plate empty. He then  
went over to the sink and washed and dried his hands, turning around to face Dean.

“Well, I’m off to work and since you’re off from the garage today I have the perfect thing for you to do Dean.” Cas said oh too happily. Dean got nervous.

“Oh?” Dean asked as he fidgeted with his fork and glanced up at Cas.

“Yes, I have several pairs of white boxers I need you to clean. They’re pretty dirty, all the come and what not dried in them from our nightly activities.” Cas smirked as he watched Dean blush in embarrassment.

Cas headed over to the coat rack and grabbed his tan trench coat, which he never left the house without, and slipped it on.

“Now, Dean be a good boy and eat your breakfast and do the laundry. It’s all I ask.” Cas said plainly and walked back over to the man, he leaned in and gave Dean a passionate kiss that made Dean whimper. Cas pulled away with a small smile and got his briefcase and left with a wave.

Dean watched him leave with a frown on his face. He didn’t want to do any stupid laundry, that’s for  
sure but he slowly dragged his feet up the stairs to the hamper for Cas’ boxers.

There were probably about 10 or so pairs in there, complete with the come stains Cas had promised would be there. Dean sighed and he was pissed, first Cas takes his syrup and now he makes him do his laundry. Dean pouted and picked up the basket, however when he lifted it, a single red sock fell out.

Dean shrugged it off as being in there accidentally but when he looked from the sock to the boxers, he got a wicked grin. He grabbed up the sock and placed it on top of the boxers and headed to the laundry room, looks like it’s time for some payback.

~~~~~~~~

Dean took the boxers and added them to the washing machine along with the sock and made sure to add his detergent and fabric softener, he was hoping he was doing this right. Dean still had trouble washing sometimes but in this particular situation, the more he screwed this up, the better the revenge.

Dean got everything done and waited for the laundry to be finished, he sat down on the couch and turned on Dr. Sexy M.D. as he reclined back.

He thought about Cas’ reaction to all his boxers being pink and how pissed he’d be. Dean knew his husband loved his pristine white boxers and boy won’t he be angry as Hell when he found out what Dean did.

Dean would normally have more sense than this and would be terrified but luckily, he always had a knack for lying, so telling Cas the sock was accidentally placed in the washer would be easy enough.

Finally, the clothes were done and Dean had pulled them out to take a look at his handiwork, and as expected; beautiful pink boxers. Dean grinned widely and placed them into the dryer and waited patiently again. Dean could admit that he was pretty damn eager to see Cas’ reaction, he checked his watch and saw that it was a little past 1. Cas would be home in a few hours and Dean just couldn’t contain his excitement.

After the boxers were done in the dryer, he folded them neatly in the basket and placed it back upstairs in Cas’ and his bedroom. He decided that a nap would be good since he didn’t want to have to wait out all those hours for his husband to arrive.

Dean got into bed on his stomach and sprawled out comfortably, he always took advantage of this sleeping position when Cas wasn’t in bed with him. He snuggled into the sheets happily knowing his sweet revenge will soon be served.

A few hours later, Dean was snoring and well into dreamland when a hand came down fast and hard onto the back of his neck, drawing him out of sleep and scared. Then there was a voice close to his left ear, their warm breath brushed against his face. “What did you do?” That was definitely Cas’ voice and it did not sound happy.

Dean gulped and his breath hitched slightly as Cas began to pull him up from the bed and spin him around to face him. Furious blue eyes met intimidated green ones, and he was starting to regret his prank already. He got out of his husband's grip and scrambled against the wall where he thought it would be safer. It was too late now, he might as well go through with his plan or die trying at least. Cas’  
look was darkened and he radiated unhappiness as he grabbed and shoved Dean down on the bed to sit as he dumped the basket of pink boxers in his lap.

“Explain this now.” Cas said as he gestured to the colored laundry, his cold tone apparent.

Dean shifted his eyes from the clothing to Cas and he bit his bottom lip nervously as he twisted his hands. Cas was huffing above him with his arms crossed. Dean wanted so bad to just get out of the room but he already knew he wouldn’t get far.

Cas reached out to swat his outer thigh. “Speak.” Cas demanded and Dean winced slightly.

“Okay, somehow a red sock got caught up in your laundry and I didn’t see it, alright? It-it wasn’t my fault I swear!” Dean blurted out as sweat droplets trail the side of his face. He was trembling from the fear as Cas stared down at him, he knew Cas was prepared to sling him over his lap any minute and Dean really hoped that this lie could pull through, which is rare since Cas can smell lies, but it doesn’t hurt to try right?

It was silent now, Dean could hear the pitter patter of his heart in his chest. Cas just narrowed his eyes, his frown deepening. “You’re lying to me.” Cas said, venom dripping from his voice. Dean’s eyes widen. Oh well.

Cas stepped into his space and towered over him, “This is about the syrup from this morning, isn’t it?” Cas growled. It sounded more like a rhetorical question, but Dean still felt compelled to answer.

“No….” Dean avoided Cas’ gaze.

He felt a hand close around his bicep and before Dean realized anything, he was up and over Cas’ lap in one swift pull. The basket of pink clothing spilt and forgotten on the floor next to them.

Cas began to swat with earnest as soon as he secured Dean’s wrists behind his back. The swats were quite hard considering this was the beginning of the spanking. Dean’s body lurched forward with each hit, and he winced and groaned lowly from the pain that was starting to bloom in his ass.

“I’m disappointed in you, Dean. You would get so riled up over something as silly as syrup.” Cas said as he raised his arm for another smack. Dean cried out and tears began to fill his eyes. He couldn’t stand having Cas disappointed in him. Those words hurt more than any spanking could and Dean truly regretted his choice of getting revenge.

He tried to scramble off Cas’ lap but the grip around him was solid as concrete. Cas really laid into him, spank after spank and Cas didn’t seem to be slowing down at all. He was also silent, which was frightening, normally Cas would lecture or something during a spanking. The spanks and Dean’s grunts  
were the only sounds in the room and Dean was ready to beg his way out of this. Maybe if he apologized and showed his remorse, Cas will have mercy on his behind.

Dean whimpered, “Please Cas, I’m so sorry this won’t happen again. I swear!” Dean pleaded as he twisted to look over his shoulder to see Cas continue his swings. Dean sighed and placed his head on the bed, well at least his pants are still up.

Just as he thought he’d have his behind clothed, his jeans and underwear are dropped to his knees, leaving his light pink ass unprotected and ready to be pounded on again. Cas swung again and this time he alternated between the sit spots and made sure they were nice and toasty, Dean yelped and squirmed helplessly. This hurt like a bitch and Dean couldn’t stomach that Cas really was pissed off, he didn’t know the guy would be fuming this much! Dean took a few steadying breaths and tried to stay calm through this ordeal.

Dean was so uncomfortable over Cas’ rock hard thighs, and to make matters worse, his dick was at full attention. His penis was always interested in the most inopportune times. He wanted to hump into Cas’ leg so bad, God he was leaking and he knew Cas had to be aware of his discomfort. He just whimpered and buried his face in the bed.

Why didn’t he just accept the fact that he used too much syrup at breakfast and Cas was just looking out for him? He was such an asshole sometimes and he wondered how Cas can put up with him after all this time, he squeezed eyelids closed and just lay there and took it, he deserved every lick from his husband. He was worthless, misbehaving brat and doesn’t deserve a person like Cas in his life.

A very hard spank landed on Dean’s left cheek that made his eyes burst open and a scream to pour out.

“Don’t you even begin to think that you’re worthless or non-deserving of my love, Dean Winchester.”  
Cas said as he finished up the spanking. A few more hard hits peppered his behind from the sit spots to the top areas that made Dean grip Cas’ leg hard enough that it was possible for him to rip a hole in his pants. Cas rubbed Dean’s cheeks for a moment then he up righted the man onto his lap, careful about his sore ass.

Dean sniffled and wiped at the few tears that managed to slip from his eyes. Cas kissed him on his lips, “It’s okay, Dean. I forgive you and everything is behind us now.” Cas reassured him but Dean shook his head and tried to get off Cas’ lap.

Cas gripped onto Dean and grabbed and turned Dean’s face towards his. “You have nowhere to run. Listen to me, I’m not mad or disappointed in you anymore, okay?” Cas stroked Dean’s hair softly as he whispered low reassurances in his ear. Dean started to settle as he leaned into Cas, he was still  
uncomfortable though, his dick still stiff between his legs and Cas ignoring it completely. Cas only focused on his beautiful husband in front of him.

“Listen to me Dean. You will always be important to me and I want you to always know that.” Cas said as he kissed him and reached between Dean’s legs to pump him. Dean blushed and whimpered as Cas worked him over. It felt so good, he felt like he was going to bust any minute he was so close.

Cas pulled his hand away a second later and gazed evilly at Dean as he stood the man up and pulled his boxers back up minus the jeans, since they were rather too rough for his ass at the moment. Dean whined at him, he really wanted to come but It looks like Cas wasn’t having it.

Cas picked Dean up bridal style and carried him downstairs where they situated themselves on the couch to watch movies for the rest of the evening. Cas had dashed to the fridge to get a couple bottles of water and beers as well as warmed up a bowl of popcorn.

Dean reached for a beer but got his hand smacked away by a stern looking Castiel. “No beer until you’ve had a bottle of water.” Cas demanded as he opened his beer and drank. Dean narrowed his eyes and was about to argue when he shut his mouth back and opened his water bottle. Cas smiled and kissed him as they began to watch the movie.

After a while, Dean became rather tired, he blearily watched the TV screen as he felt a hand creep up his right thigh, this made him more alert in an instant. He chanced a glance down and saw that indeed a hand was going toward his groin area and finding its way into his boxers, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants in the process. Dean looked over at Cas to see a smirk across his face, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt collar and pulled him down on top of himself. Dean grunted as he landed atop of Cas’ body with a thud, he was now faced with two pools of pristine blue.

Cas started to stroke and pump Dean’s half hard cock, Dean was smiling wickedly with his eyes closed. This was just what he needed, an orgasm from his favorite person. Dean moaned into his touch, Cas started to thumb at Dean’s slit which made the man above him scream and buck. The rough tugs and how Cas reached out and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled on it with enough force to be considered sweet pain made Dean’s toes curl. Dean felt himself getting closer with every pull and when Cas started to fondle his balls with those nimble fingers of his, that’s when he lost it and came all over both their bodies. Come now covered Dean’s front and the bottom half of Cas’ gray shirt. Dean scooped some up and licked it from his fingers, he didn’t look at Cas yet but he was sure the man enjoyed the show.

Dean sighed happily as his breathing started to even out, but when he looked into Cas’ eyes he saw darkness, uh oh. Cas sat up and placed Dean back on his side of the couch, he huffed, “I didn’t remember telling you to come.” Cas said darkly as he stood up. Dean was nervous when he thought Cas was about to beat his ass again for coming without his permission, but the man just walked in the direction of the stairs. Dean sighed a breathy of relief a second before Cas turned his head back to look at him with an evil smirk.

“Oh, don’t worry, Dean. You’ll get yours soon enough.” Cas turned back towards the stairs and went up.

Dean’s eyes were bugged out, a Cas with an evil plan is one of Dean’s biggest fears—besides planes. He began to sweat and there was no way he was going to sleep in the same bed with him tonight, he didn’t want to get choked. Okay that was a bit over-exaggerated, he probably wouldn’t get choked but he’d get _something_ and he wasn’t going to take any chances.

He grabbed his keys to the Impala and headed for the door, maybe Sam and Gabe can let him sleep over tonight.


	2. It Was Just A Joke...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sleeps over at Sam and Gabe’s, and Gabe decides to pretend to cut Sam’s hair, which proves a horrible idea. Meanwhile, Claire, Castiel’s niece is preparing to move down to their part of the country for school this Fall along with Anna and stays for a week with Cas and Dean since Claire has to leave before Anna for school. Dean decides to help ease her in with a prank and…how much can a prank really hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fiction is going to be full of many horrible ideas from Dean and Gabriel, that I can see. I feel sorry for Dean and Gabe honestly. Poor boys, but hey, another person's pain is another person's pleasure. *Cue evil laughter*

~~~~~~

Dean was glad that Sam and Gabe allowed him to stay the night, Gabe was over the top ecstatic to have him over and Sam just knew he’d regret this at some point. When Dean and Gabe were together, it was like having a hurricane mixed with a tornado, shit happens. When Sam met his brother at his doorstep at 10 at night he was ready to question him like hell. You just don’t pop up in the middle of the night like that without a reason.

When Dean explained that Cas was pissed about something, Sam just nodded. He knew how Cas got when he was angered, especially if Dean were to instigate and poke the bear. Dean was definitely in hiding from what would only be considered a slab of granite that was Cas’ hand.

Later that night, Cas had ringed Sam’s phone to find out if Dean was there and Sam confirmed that he was and when Cas had stated he wants Dean to return home right away, Sam was quick to get him to persuade him otherwise. He assured him that it was best to let Dean stay the night since it sounded like both could use a break from each other, especially Cas.

So, Cas agreed and told Sam to make sure to send him home once he’s had breakfast and Sam agreed to it. He hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. He was glad Cas didn’t push the matter further, the last thing he wanted was to be in the middle of his brother and husband’s spat. He loved them dearly and whenever they were on the brink of an argument or such, he was quick to set things back to normal.

Sam knew those two would go to the ends of the Earth and back for each other and Sam admired it, as much as he admired Cas as a well-rounded and respected Dom. Yeah, Sam learned a lot from Cas and it helped him be a better Dom for his Gabe. Cas was the one who taught him his secret brat taming techniques, the one to educate him in the proper way to mouth washing and also give him tips on after care for his sub.

There have also been the many times they have stood side by side against the Gruesome Twosome that is Dean and Gabe. So yeah, excuse him if he’s set on making sure those two are a happy couple.

He sighed happily but it was short lived when he remembered he had to finish look over the case files tonight for a case he’s been working on this week. He groaned as he got up from the couch and headed to his study, he passed Dean and Gabriel in the hallway, he was surprised Gabe didn’t say anything as he passed by. He was never one to pass up an opportunity to make a dirty joke or comment which was always directed to Sam, but he just walked on by with Dean in tow. Sam just shrugged it off, he really should get to the bottom of it before it blew up in his face but he didn’t have the time so he went up to his study, sat down and placed his case files on the desk as he began to sift through them.

Gabriel waited till he knew Sam was out of earshot, he then cracked into a big smirk as he waggled his eyebrows at Dean.

Dean looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, “What are you up to now?” Dean folded his arms as he laid back on the sofa and placed his feet on the coffee table.

Dean laughed as he jumped onto the opposite side of the sofa and crossed his right leg over his left, beaming a smile at Dean. “Well, since you’re over here tonight I thought I could entertain you.” Gabe played with Dean’s hair which earned him a smack on his hand.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the short man, he knew he’d regret asking this but here goes. “How?” He asked. Gabe reached into a drawer of the coffee table and pulled out a chunk of long brown hair which would probably be about shoulder length, it was neatly tied to the top with a band. Dean looked at him confused.

“I bought this hair extension a while back and I was waiting for a good time to use it for a awesome prank.” Gabe clarified. Dean was still lost on how this piece of hair was going to play into a prank.

As if Gabe read his mind, he continued as he reached over into the drawer again for a pair of blue scissors. “I was thinking along the lines of pretending to cut off some of Sam’s hair and make him believe this extension was his.” Gabe said with a snicker. Dean’s eyes widened massively.

“Are you out of your mind??!” Dean almost screamed, Gabe placed a hand over his mouth to silence him.

“No, I’m not out of my mind, I’m just looking for a little fun.” Gabe shrugged.

Dean yanked Gabriel’s hand from his mouth and whispered lowly, “No, you’re looking for an early death. Cut the hair from Sam of all people?? I know it’s pretend but I’m sure he’s going to believe it’s real as fuck and you’ll be dead and I WANT NO PART OF IT.” Dean rambled as he got a bit worked up. Gabe just chuckled at him.

“Geez, it’s only a little joke. Lighten up and pull that stick out of your ass. I know you want to see the look on Sam’s face when he thinks I cut off his luscious hair.” Gabe smirked. He was right, as bad of an idea it was, the utter shock and fear Sam would have over his face would be worth it.

Dean sighed as he saw Gabe pull out the puppy dog eyes. Damn it, he thought Sam’s were bad but it looked like Gabe was learning the look too, and boy was it effective.

“Fine.” Dean said as he got up from the sofa. “I’ll get the video camera, this is definitely something that must be caught on tape.” Dean smiled as he went to look for the camera.

When they had everything ready and planned, they snuck up towards the study and lingered in the hallway.

“Okay so I’ll go in and pretend to want to give him a shoulder massage or something just so I’d be behind him,” Gabe started to whisper to Dean.

“And you wait a few minutes and I assume Sam will probably scream or yell in shock from the ‘haircut’” Gabe air quoted with his fingers. “That is when you start recording and if all goes like planned, this will be one funny viral video in the making.” Gabe laughed hysterically.

Dean shook his head at the guy, you know, for a 28-year-old guy who’s the owner of one of the most amazing five star restaurants on this side of Kansas, you’d think he wouldn’t be this crazy.

“Okay got it.” Dean nodded as Gabe now proceeded to enter the study.

Gabe made sure to hide the scissors and hair extension behind his back and out of Sam’s line of sight.

“Heya sweets, you look stressed.” Gabe said as Sam looked up from his papers to see his husband walking in. “Uh yeah, I’m just reviewing these files for my case. It’s…a lot.” Sam sighed as Gabe rounded the corner of the desk and situated himself behind Sam’s chair.

“Oh well, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. Let me relax you.” Gabe said as he placed the scissors and extension on a nearby area that was behind Sam. He began to massage his shoulders and neck which made Sam sink lower in his chair slightly. Gabe smirked as moved his hands further up towards his hair and massaged his scalp.

“You have beautiful hair Sam, so long and lovely. I bet barbers die to snip at it.” Gabriel teased. Sam scoffed. “Yeah they lay one finger on it without my permission and they’ll be sorry.” Sam said.

Gabe smirked at his comment as he picked up his stuff again. “Well I mean I wouldn’t blame them, your hair is just screaming to get trimmed, I’m half tempted to do it myself.” Gabe ran a hand through the locks as he placed the hair extension in the same hand in which he held onto Sam’s hair. He then placed the scissors in his other hand.

“Yeah Gabe you do that and you would become my _late_ husband.” Sam warned.

“Oh? Well I don’t know Sam…” Gabe trailed off as placed the scissors near his hair, more towards his ear so Sam would be able to hear the sound of the scissors snip. He went to pretend to snip his hair as he tugged a bit on Sam’s hair to simulate hair being pulled off. “Oops.” Gabe said cheekily as steeped away from Sam’s hair.

Sam then began to grab at his hair frantically. “Gabriel Novak-Winchester! Did you just cut my hair?!!” Sam screamed as he shot up and turned to face his husband, his eyes widened as he saw the chunk of hair in his hand.

“You bastard.” Sam said lowly as he stepped towards him. Dean then came in with the camera recording, but with Sam’s back to him he didn’t notice.

Gabe was smirking at him as Sam tried to grab for him but missed. “Oh, come on Sam, you got to try harder than that!” Gabe snickered but didn’t register when Sam grabbed the back of his shirt. Uh oh. Sam swiveled him around to look at him with fire in his eyes and Gabe gulped. He may have gone too far this time. When he felt Sam begin to unbuckle his jeans, he realized the trouble he was in.

“Sam! It’s a joke! This is fake! Wait, look see Dean’s recording. It’s just a prank!” Gabe shouted as he tried to get away and pointed in Dean’s direction but Sam held him as he looked towards the door to find Dean standing there recording. Sam huffed as he got up with Gabe in tow as he approached Dean.

Dean was frozen in place, like deer in headlights. The impending danger coming his way wasn’t enough to get him moving. He didn’t snap out of his trance until he felt a big hand push him out the door and then at that moment he was back in reality. Sam was at the door, with Gabe in his grasp who looked remorseful as fuck and the verge of crying. Sam then slammed the door in Dean’s face. He blinked as he looked at the door, he could hear sounds from the other side. He heard Gabe’s pitiful attempts at trying to apologize but then he heard the smacks of hand against ass and they were loud and hard. Gabe began to cry out and that got Dean to move away from the door and downstairs to the living room, he couldn’t take the sounds.

Even in the living room he could hear the echoes of the spanks and Gabe’s cries, God it sounded like he was being murdered. Dean also picked up on how the smacks made a different sound, whatever it was Sam was using it was clear it wasn’t his hand anymore.

Dean sat there with his hands in his lap, extremely nervous. What if Sam spanked him next? And what if he told Cas about this, oh God. Cas was already mad at him, to add on top of that…Dean wasn’t going to sit for the rest of his life.

After a few more minutes, the sounds died down and the door of the study opened slowly. Dean tensed as he turned to see who came out and sighed out in relief to see Gabe leaving, closing the door behind him.

He saw the short man make his way down the steps slowly, and noticed his gait was much more careful. Gabe had a pained expression on his face as he walked over to the sofa. “Ouch, ow, ow.” He muttered and Dean couldn’t suppress his giggle.

“It’s not funny.” Gabe grumbled as he laid across one portion of the sofa. Dean smiled. He couldn’t say he didn’t see this coming, no one messes with Sam’s hair and gets away.

“It kind of is. You couldn’t have thought Sam would let you off the hook like that, that was a cruel prank.” Dean ran his hand over Gabe’s hair as the man shifted to get closer to the Winchester. This was always a normal occurrence when one of them got punished. They always sought comfort in each other, it was a part of the brat code, he guessed.

Gabe sighed. “Whatever, it was still funny, I hope you got it on video. It will be make this whole ordeal worthwhile, Gabe said as he winced when he sat up on his elbows. Boy, did Sam get him. He was sure that Moose had beaten his ass right off his body!

Dean nodded. “Yeah got it. But I think we could look at it tomorrow morning, I’m too tired.” Dean yawned. He really was exhausted; all the nerves had left him but he knew he should still be prepared for tomorrow. Not only was he heading back home to hopefully a calmer Cas, but he was sure Sam would speak to Cas about his and Gabe’s fun night. Oh boy.

~~~~~~

Morning came and Dean was the first to rise from his slumber. He stretched and yawned loudly as he got up, he shook the sleeping Gabe until he woke with a grumble. Not a morning person, as usual, but he shook him again since he’s the one in charge of breakfast. Dean rubbed and scratched at his bed head of hair and proceeded to grab a shower.

As he made his way to the bathroom, he bumped into his brother. Still nervous from the previous night, he stuttered out some words. “U-uh h-hey Sammy. Good morning.” He awkwardly said. Sam looked at him.

“It’s okay Dean. You’re not in trouble or anything and Cas won’t be notified.” Dean sighed at his brother’s words.

“Uh great, thanks for not saying anything bro.” Dean smiled at him and Sam returned it, now heading towards the second bathroom to have a shower.

Dean sighed happily and went to the bathroom. He turned on the shower to warm it up as he stripped down and got under the hot water. It soothed his muscles as it cascaded down his body.

He spent a few minutes in there and got out, brushed his teeth, rinsed his mouth and applied deodorant. He was glad for the toiletries they gave him when he stayed over.

He went and got dressed as well as packed up his sleepover bag and brought it downstairs and threw it on one of the chairs.

Breakfast was already cooked by the time he was at the table, Sam was there, suit and briefcase too and ready for work as Gabriel finished serving up the waffles and bacon with toast. Dean thanked him for the food and prepared to pour on syrup and he paused. He didn’t want to put a lot but then again, it’s his decision and he decided to drown them.

He inhaled his breakfast and wiped his face and grabbed his bag. “Okay guys it was a fun evening and I hope to experience it again sometime.” Dean smiled as he patted Gabe’s rear on his way out and he screeched out a small yelp. “Ow damn it Dean!” He rubbed at his ass.

~~~~~~

Dean was finally home. He pulled up into the driveway and got out of the Impala and made his way to the front entrance. He unlocked it and looked around, no Cas anywhere so far so good. He walked upstairs and tiptoed towards the bedroom and entered.

There was no sign of him in there either until he heard a familiar deep voice behind him. “Hello, Dean.” Dean jumped back and landed on the bed on his ass startled. He regretted doing that when he felt a sting from his still sore ass.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, welcome home.” He smiled as he handed him a cup of coffee he didn’t noticed Cas was holding until now.  Why was he acting so nice today? It was strange.

“Have you eaten?” Cas asked as he sat down next to Dean and placed a hand on his thigh.

“Yeah I ate. Now what do you want? You normally don’t make me coffee unless you want something.” Dean said with a smirk as Cas smiled innocently at him.

“Well you know my sister Anna?” Dean nodded at him and sipped the coffee.

“She’s moving down here to Kansas along with Claire and unfortunately Claire’s school starts its fall semester a week before she is due to move for her job and there’s no way Anna can move within the week, and she was wondering if Claire can stay with us for those couple of days?” Cas asked in his sweetest tone of voice. Dean rolled his eyes.

He loved Claire almost like a daughter, she was a sweet ten year old but she was always doing something bad to him for shits and giggles. He still was pissed about the itching powder in his underwear! A whole week would be torture, but maybe he can get some revenge while she was here. If Cas wasn’t in the room, Dean was sure he would have cracked a Cheshire cat smile. He was definitely going to make Claire’s stay fun.

“Fine, I haven’t seen her in a while. It would be great to catch up on lost time.” Dean smiled and Cas quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Really? You don’t mind this? Wow, I’m proud of you, sweetie.” Cas got up and kissed Dean’s cheek as he left.

“She’ll be here early Sunday afternoon.” Cas stated. Dean snickered lowly to himself as he was thinking up a list of pranks to pull this upcoming week. As if Cas’ brat senses went off, he peeked his head back in.

“And NO pranks.” Cas dead panned as he narrowed his eyes at his husband, Dean just held up his hands in mock surrender.

When he left again, Dean broke out into giggles, very manly giggles he may add.

~~~~~~

Sunday came around and Claire was due any minute now. They couldn’t wait to get settled with her, Dean especially excited.

When Claire did arrive, Cas and Dean welcomed her with big open arms. “Uncle Cas! Uncle Dean!” Claire cheered as she hugged them.

Cas beamed at his niece, “Wow Claire you’ve grown since the last time we’ve seen you.” Claire rolled her eyes playfully.

“Well duh, Uncle Cas! You haven’t seen me for a year, I was bound to grow more silly!” Claire giggled.

Claire looked over at Dean. “So, Uncle Dean, still angry about the itching powder?” Claire smirked and Dean frowned at her and stuck his tongue out. Cas just smiled at their antics.

“Okay you two, come on Claire let’s get you settled. First day of school tomorrow.” Cas smiled as he took her suitcase and other bags upstairs. Claire skipped along behind him.

They had dinner and chatted about how Claire was feeling about her first day tomorrow. She said she was quite excited to go and couldn’t wait to make new friends. Dean was rather surprised about her enthusiasm considered she was going to attend an all-girl Catholic School and he knew those schools could be very strict.

It soon started to get late but Claire wanted to talk about one more story. Dean had left to go to the bathroom, he had been holding it a while so he could talk with Claire more but his bladder felt like it was about to explode.

He reached the bathroom and relieved himself and washed his hands. As he left and walked down the hallway, he came to stop in front of the room where Claire was staying. He saw her bookbag laying on the floor of the bedroom. He remembered Claire told him and Cas about how she was late to school a lot of mornings and running to grab her bag and go, never stopping to check her bag for everything she needed. Dean decided to use this little fact to his advantage.

He made sure the coast was clear when he entered the room and began to open her bag and replaced her books with old car magazines which he had laying around the house. He zipped up her bag and went back downstairs and acted natural.

When he got back into the conversation with Cas and Claire, he felt a bit guilty. Claire was excited to start the school year and Dean making her first day start off as a disaster would be rather mean but then he asked himself, “How much can a prank really hurt?” He shrugged it off and tuned back into the conversation.

Another hour past and that’s where Cas drew the line for chatting that night. He sent little Claire off to bed and him and Dean went to their room. They cuddled up, Dean’s back to Cas’ chest. Dean used to complain about being the little spoon but he got used to it after a while, it was rather nice he can admit. They snuggle into each other until they both fell off, they were too tired to get busy tonight.

Morning came and Claire came bounding into their bedroom, not even bothered to knock. “I’m late!” She shouted.

“Well good morning to you too, Sunshine.” Dean joked. Claire rolled her eyes playfully and each gave them a hug as she went.

“Do you have everything packed?” Cas called after her. They heard a muttered ‘yes’ and Dean smiled wickedly to himself, knowing Claire didn’t check her bag.

He had forgot about the prank after that and went about the rest of day, he went to the garage and got out at 2p.m and Cas arrived at home promptly at 2:30p.m, both of them were now waiting on Claire to get home from school to hear all about her day.

Now, Dean didn’t remember the prank he pulled until Claire came storming into the house, looking pissed as ever.

“What’s wrong, Claire bear?” Cas asked sweetly as his eyebrows furrowed.

“Somebody,” Claire looked pointedly at Dean, “Switched my books in my bag for magazines!” she said. Dean couldn’t believe this, it was a little joke and he had no idea why she’d be so upset and tell Cas about it!

“You didn’t have your books?” Cas questioned, Claire shook her head.

“And worst of all, I get spanked for it! TEN swats with the paddle!” She screamed. Dean’s eyes widened. Claire had gotten paddled for not having her books? He caused her to get a spanking? This was not looking good at all, especially when they both turned their eyes on him.

“What?” Dean blurted. “Why are you looking at me?”

Claire rolled her eyes. “Uncle Dean, did you switch my books?” She asked. Cas sat nearby with his arms crossed and looked at Dean.

“N…” Dean started to lie, but Cas was giving him the look that said, ‘I already know what you did and if you lie to our faces about it, you’ll regret it.’  Instead, Dean dropped his gaze to the floor. “I’m sorry, it was just a joke.”

“It didn’t feel much like a joke when I was up in front of the class with my skirt pulled up, getting my butt spanked!” Claire said angrily.

“Claire, I’m so sorry!” Dean pleaded. “I’ll do anything…I’ll make it up to you.”

“Forget it.” Claire said as she rolled her eyes again. “It’s already over and done with.”

“Not quite yet, it isn’t!” Cas interjected. Oh no. His husband took a piece of paper and wrote on it. Dean remained silent hoping he could disappear. No such luck. Cas finished writing, and placed the note in an envelope, sealing it.

“Tomorrow you will go to school with Claire, and you will give this note to the principal. You will explain it was not Claire’s fault that she didn’t have her books, it was your fault. Then you will do what he tells you to do.”

“SHE,” Claire corrected. “The school is all-girl, including faculty.”

“That should be just perfect then.” Cas said. Then to Dean he said, “I wrote in the note that the envelope should be sealed. If the principal finds it open, I will ask her to keep you at the school and call me, and believe me you do not want me to come down there.” He was right, he didn’t. Cas would probably beat his ass all the way to Mars.

~~~~~~

Dean worried about what was in the note. He couldn’t even read it when he held it up to the light. He tried to steam it open but gave up when it started to tear. At dinner, Claire actually asked the question for him. “Uncle Cas, what’s the note say?” she asked innocently.

Cas leaned over and whispered in her ear. Dean strained to hear but couldn’t make out a word, while his niece’s eyes grew big and she started to laugh. She looked at Dean and laughed till she practically cried, then she said, “Ohh…poor you!” She laughed some more as Cas joined in with a chuckle of his own. Laughing at his pain, screw them all.

When Dean and Cas went to bed that night, Dean was dead set on knowing what was in the note so he poked Cas repeatedly, “Hey Cas, what was in the note?” He whispered.

“Not telling you, now go to sleep.” Cas said, not even opening his eyes.

“Come on, Cas! This isn’t fair, please tell me.” Dean begged his husband, and then with that Cas opened his eyes, the blue of them looking icy as he looked right into Dean’s.

“Go to sleep, or you’ll be going to school tomorrow very sore.” Cas threatened and then kissed Dean’s cheek as he settled back into sleep. Dean gulped and decided that now was the time to go to bed.

The next morning Dean was made to get up with Claire and carry her to school. On the way there, Dean tried to get her to tell him what was in the envelope Cas wrote.

“Nope, you’ll have to find out soon enough,” was all she would say. “I just wish I could see your face when you do!” She giggled at him and Dean blushed, this was irritating him.

They finally arrived at school and Claire showed Dean the principal’s office. Dean told the secretary he was there to see the principal and she flashed a knowing smile. “Oh yes, of course!” she said. “Your husband called and we were expecting you. Have a seat on the bench out in the hall until she calls for you.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably on the hard bench in the hall while many girls walked through the halls, going to lockers, heading to their classes, and going about their business. Dean’s heartbeat was rather fast, he can admit he was nervous to speak with the principal. Hopefully she won’t be too harsh.

He looked around again, it felt like hundreds of eyes were staring at him and the he realized that many times, the girls would look in his direction with questioning eyes.

One girl finally stopped to talk. “Hi, I’m Amy,” she said. “What are you doing here?”

Wow this girl got right to the point. “I’m in trouble,” Dean said miserably.

“I’d say you are.” She said.

“What? How’d you know?” Dean asked.

“Because you’re sitting on ‘The Bench’,” she explained. “Only girl…uh…people waiting to be punished have to sit _there_ …I once…” The door opened before she could continue, and a tall blonde _very_ stern looking woman stood in the door. Dean tried to act calm and was failing horribly.

“Miss Brown, are you in trouble again?” the woman asked my young friend.

“N-No, Miss Jenkins,” Amy said quickly. Dean snickered at her surname Jenkins and Ms. Jenkins glared at him. That made Dean shut up pretty quick.

She turned back to Amy, “Then, is there a reason why you are over here?”

“Umm..none at all…I..uh…dropped a pen and it rolled and…” Ms. Jenkins cut her off.

“Never mind the excuses, young lady. I suggest you move along, unless you want to join Mr. Winchester in my office.” Dean jumped at the sound of his name.

Amy shook her head and ran along to class, leaving Dean alone with the principal.

~~~~~~

In her office, she motioned Dean into a hard chair and sat behind her desk, reading over the note he gave her. When she was finished she laid down the note and studied him thoughtfully.

“Well?” She asked. “What do you have to say to me?”

Dean felt his mouth run dry. “It..was my fault ma’am,” He confessed. “Claire came to school without her books, and she got spanked for it, but it was my fault, I replaced her books in her bag.” He finished.

“Seems like a very harsh joke, don’t you think?” She asked him. “Making your niece get spanked and all…”

“I didn’t know she’d get _spanked_ ,” He tried to defend himself.

“Well, Mr. Winchester, what you don’t know _can_ hurt you, as you are about to find out.” She said.

Dean’s eyes bugged out as he began to sweat. Will what he think is about to happen actually happen??

‘“Am…am I going to be… _spanked?_ ” He asked warily.

“Oh, most definitely,” she said, and paused to let it all sink in. “But not here,” she went on. “Your husband came up with a most intriguing but fitting punishment.” Dean sighed. Aw shit.

“Do you know that the girls here are spanked in front of the whole class?”

Claire had mentioned it the other night when she said the school had a lot of different regulations and corporal punishment was one of those when it came to deterring bad behavior, so he nodded as he blushed.

“And do you know that their skirts are raised for this?” He nodded once again.

She took a breath. “Part of the punishment is the embarrassment of having your skirts lifted in front of the others and them watching you get spanked like a little girl. But you can’t have your skirts lifted if you aren’t wearing one, can you?”

Dean’s eyes were wide again with horror as he realized what she had in mind. “Hell no!” He cried out. “Don’t you even think about it!” he shouted as he stood. There was no way in Hell he was going to put on a skirt! It was bad enough that there was the possibility of getting spanked but while wearing a fucking skirt?! He was sure he was going to curse Cas to the high Heavens for this crap.

“Your husband thinks that you should be punished in the _exact_ same manner as your niece was, only it should be double, since you got her into trouble, and I’m quite inclined to agree with him,” she said, going to a closet and opening it. Inside he saw maybe half a dozen school uniforms. “Ah yes..here we are. This should be your size.” How the hell would they even have his size?

He stood there without moving. “Unless you need my help, I suggest you begin changing into this uniform, _right now_ , Miss Jenkins warned him. He quickly undressed, though very embarrassed down to his boxers, and started to put the skirt on, but she stopped him. "Those too, we have regulation panties here," she said, emphasizing the word panties. He blushed even deeper and removed them. Oh, will he never live this down.

He set to work dressing in the uniform, starting with the heavy cotton panties and then putting on the   
blouse, skirt, and blazer. "No bra needed yet, I see," Miss Jenkins said, amused at Dean’s reaction to it. The skirt felt so odd to him as it swished around his knees. She passed him a pair of shoes and I stepped into them. They were a size too small maybe, but he had no words to say, so he remained silent.

"Right then," she said, as she straitened Dean’s skirt. "Time for class. You are to spend the rest of the   
day here, by the way." Oh wonderful. _This_ day was getting better and better. She led him to class a door down the hall, knocked, and went in. He stood close to the door, feeling ridiculous and mortified in a skirt, as she said a few words to the teacher. Then she motioned Dean to come in further. 

Of course, as he came into the room, there were roars of laughter from the girls. "Girls, quiet down   
now, that will be quite enough," Miss Jenkins snapped. They got quiet quickly. "Have a fun day," Miss Jenkins said to Dean as she left. The teacher swallowed a few times trying not to laugh herself. She was stunning, looked to be in about her mid twenties, with red hair.

"My name is Miss Hardwick," she said to him. "Girls," she put her hands on his shoulder and turned him to face the class, "We have a new student." A couple girls giggled, but quieted down quickly when Miss Hardwick looked toward them. " _Her_ \--he blushed at the pronoun-- name is Deanna, and we all must make her welcome. Although we will have a bit of unpleasant business to take care of at the end of class."

Dean looked over the class and saw that he was in class with Claire well, of course he would be, he realized, which meant all these girls were around her age. "Why don't you take the desk right over there, next to Amy," Miss Hardwick motioned to an empty desk.

 Amy? He looked over that way. Ah, yes, there was another familiar face, his young friend from the hall this morning. As Dean took his seat next to her, Amy leaned over and said, "Spankings are done at the end of class...how in the world did she get you to wear a skirt?"

"Amy, you can talk to Deanna after class. You wouldn’t want to join her for her spanking, would you?” Dean sighed, he was getting a bit pissed over the stupid pronoun and was half tempted to just stand up and flash his dick at her to show her he was indeed a male. But he wasn’t about to scar over a dozen ten year olds.

They sat quietly through class. I think it was math class. Or maybe English. Of course, he couldn't   
concentrate on it at all. Near the end of the hour, Miss Hardwick closed her book, and gave homework for that night. Then she said, “Deanna Winchester, stand up and come to the front of the room now."

Dean jumped, hearing his name. Miss Hardwick motioned to me. He stood up and forced his jelly like legs to carry him to the front of the room, to stand before Miss Hardwick. "You got Claire in trouble, playing a practical joke on her yesterday," Miss Hardwick said, and Dean looked down at the floor, ashamed.

"Yes ma'am," He said.

"Claire got ten swats with the paddle," Miss Hardwick went on. "It's only right since it was your   
fault that you should get the same, plus ten more for getting her in trouble." Dean looked toward Claire, and she looked like she felt a bit bad for him, but that she also felt he was getting what he deserved.   
When Dean turned back around, Miss Hardwick had retrieved  a long, flat paddle, about 15" long and 2"   
thick. "Over my knees now Deanna," She instructed. Wanting to die, and afraid that he might die rather painfully over the next couple minutes, he lay across her knees. Dean felt her lift my skirt and he shivered as a breeze crossed his bare thighs. "Oh, don't worry, you won't be cold for long," he was told. Then Dean felt her grip the waistband of his panties, and they were pulled down to his knees. Dean squirmed and blushed, the last of his dignity shriveled and died right there and then.  

There was a collective gasp from the class, and Dean remembered that Claire had told him sometimes the spankings were bare bottom, but that it was very, very rare. In fact, she had only ever seen one girl spanked bare bottom.

"CRACK!!!" A band of fiery white pain bursting on his bottom caused him to come out of this   
reverie. Dean barely got a breath in his lungs to scream when the second swat landed squarely in the middle of his ass.

"AAAAHHHIIIEEEE," He screeched, sounding every bit like a girl, as four more swats landed, two   
on each side of his backside - "THWACK WHACK WHACK WHACK!!!"

Suddenly the pain moved somewhere else, "WHACK WHACK" right on the backs of his thighs.   
"THWACK SWAT WACK" these three came down across Dean’s ass, right at the most tender part where the thigh meets the butt. By now Dean was kicking his feet and screaming loudly enough that half the school probably heard him. Dean was crying and pleading for her to stop, jumping around on her lap. Still she held him down effortlessly and applied five more up and down his ass. Then she stopped for a minute. He became dimly aware that she was speaking.

"Since it was Claire you got in trouble, she will come forward and give you the last five swats. Dean looked around behind him and saw Claire standing there with the paddle. Then she raised it high and brought it down quickly. "WHACK WHACK SWACK THWACK WHACK" All five in the same place, right at the sit spots, and all accompanied by one long wail from Dean. He lay there once it was finished, over Miss Hardwick's lap, not able to get up. She rubbed his back a little, then finally helped Dean stand up. She sent him to the corner, where he had to raise his skirt and keep his panties lowered until class was over...only about 3 minutes. Dean gingerly pulled the panties up at the bell, wincing as they came into contact with his swollen ass. This was horrendous, not only did he get spanked in front of a bunch of kids, but Claire was there and spanked him too. Oh, if she or Cas said anything about this to any family members Dean may have to move to a new continent. Antarctica maybe?

Claire waited for Dean by the door so that she could walk him to his next class. "Not bad for your first school spanking," she said to him with a giggle. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." She gave him a little hug. "Oh, but it's going to be a fun first week of school with you here!"

"Week?" Dean asked her.

"Uncle Cas says you gotta go every day for the rest of the week," Claire said to me. Dean groaned at this, he knew to think twice before ever pranking the offspring of Novak, for the whole family clan will come after you. He frowned knowing Cas was probably laughing it up right now.

"Oh well, I'm sure it won't be too bad," Dean said, eyeing the girls who were passing him in the halls. Of course most were staring at him because of the way he was dressed and because they had heard the spanking while they were in class. "I might even be able to sit by the end of the week…if I’m good that is."

"I doubt it!" laughed Claire. "You still have Miss Stromberg to get through, she spanks harder than   
Hardwick. Matthews isn't too hard of a spanker though..."

Dean looked at his niece with growing horror. "What do you mean?" Dean practically squeaked.

"Ohh..you thought that was _it_?" Claire looked at him and laughed. "Oh no, there are five more   
classes yet, and I only had books for two of them! You've got THREE more spankings coming!"

Dean stopped in the hallway abruptly and let out a loud groan. It was going to be a long week.

~~~~~~

After the treacherous week that Dean was forced to go through, it was time for Claire to be going and Dean finally could say goodbye to the stupid uniform. Cas had decided against it, saying it could be useful for their later activities. That had made Dean’s dick twitch happily in his boxers.

Dean had made sure he gave Claire the biggest apology ever along with ice cream for the prank he pulled. And of course, Claire forgave because even though it was a bit mean she loved her uncle still.

When Anna came to pick up Claire, she greeted both Cas and Dean as Claire rushed to hug her. “Mom! I had an awesome first week!” Claire cheered as Anna smiled.

“Oh really? Well, I can’t wait to hear all about it as we drive home.” She smiled at her daughter and Dean choked up a bit. He did puppy dog eyes at Claire to convince not to say what really happened. Claire giggled. “Don’t worry Uncle Dean.” She mouthed with a wink.

As they left, Dean sighed heavily. Cas just smirked. “Well, I hope you learned your lesson.” Dean rolled his eyes as nodded.

“It was a horrible way to teach me it. I can’t believe you let those strangers do that to me.” Dean pouted. Cas ruffled his hair playfully.

“There no strangers Dean. I’ve known Ms. Jenkins and Hardwick for a few years now since they’ve been in the BDSM scene for a while.” Cas said as Dean looked on in shock.

“Really?” Cas nodded.

“Yeah you didn’t have to worry, you were in good hands. They were careful and I explained everything beforehand and made sure everyone was clear.” Cas assured and Dean nodded again.

“But in the end, through all the humiliation you had to endure. I’m sure you’ve become very remorseful of your prank and learned a very valuable lesson.” Cas smiled.

“Yeah Yeah, I did. I’m glad I experienced this.” Dean said as he let out a yawn.

Cas smirked again. “Okay then but you should get some rest, you had a long week…” After a pause, Cas called out with a grin, “…Deanna.” Cas laughed as Dean fumed and chased after him.

Cas laughed loudly the whole way they ran upstairs. They landed in the bed and wrestled a bit playfully. And it soon turned into kisses and hickeys in every area that had skin to be sucked on and kissed.

They eventually shed their clothes and get busy. Cas was gentle and careful with Dean’s still sore backside and when he finally slid into Dean’s glorious ass, Dean swore he saw stars. Cas was delicate and warm above him as his hands roamed Dean’s chest and stomach as he thrusted.

Cas flipped him onto his stomach and started to thrust into him rapidly as he gripped his hips. The bed shook and rattled along with the cries of pleasure Dean let out.

It was the perfect ending to a prank gone horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Done! I was a bit worried I wouldn't have anything ready to post right now, but thankfully inspiration struck! Let me know if you liked it by leaving a kudos and/or comment. Until next time! *Blows kiss*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay, it didn’t turn out like I wanted for a start but I’ll improve more as I  
> continue, don’t worry. ☺ Oh and the next chapter will definitely have more smut.


End file.
